


Autumn Twilight

by TheLunatic



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: nakado Kei/yukiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Autumn Twilight

中堂系并不知道如何与一个女性交往。不如说，他的字典中根本没有恋爱二字。

——然而那个固执又坚决的家伙，在他字典的每一页上都毫不客气地涂上了“恋爱”的大字。

“见鬼了吗，中堂竟然会带便当？！”大嗓门的同事夸张地惊叫起来，震得架子里的试管都似乎晃了两晃。

“你有病吧，叫那么大声干嘛……什么！中堂带便当了？？”旁边的女同事顿了一秒，缓缓转过头来，脸上活脱脱一副见了鬼的表情。

“有…有什么可大惊小怪的。”中堂抬头瞪了他们一眼，假装不以为意地继续拆开便当的裹布，但动作着实有那么几分不自然。

“太不正常了吧！”女同事一阵风似的扑到他桌前，“这么精致的包装，是女生做的吧！一定是女生做的吧！中堂系你难不成有女朋友了？？”

“喂你先把剪刀放下……”中堂皱了皱眉头，“混蛋，别总拿医用剪刀剪你的面包袋子。”

“不正常，绝对不正常。”一边的同事摇着脑袋喃喃自语，“要是中堂系都能有女朋友，我不如把这杯福尔马林喝下去。”

“那你喝吧。”中堂冷冷地说。

“难道是真的啊！”女同事猛地一拍桌子，“我的天，原来中堂你还是喜欢女人的啊……”

“什么意思……”

“不是，我都快要习惯你出厂设置里没有恋爱系统这个设定了，我有点接受不了……”

“赶快老实交代吧，哪里找的！怎么追到的！她看上你什么！你居然还能和女人相处吗！快说快说！”

“你们很啰嗦啊。”中堂往沙发上一靠，“是，我是……交了女朋友，怎么了吗！”

两个同事面面相觑，互相掐了一把证明真的不是在做梦：

“我又相信爱情了！”“我不相信爱情了！”

“跟你们有什么关系啊。”中堂无奈地看着表情丰富多彩的两人，低头打开了便当盒子。

夕希子做的便当丰盛得过分，这么大的盒子，塞得满满的，饭团、海苔、炸鸡、蔬菜、鸡蛋、水果，颜色缤纷得像一幅画，小香肠切成了章鱼的模样，薯饼是爱心的形状——有必要这么幼稚吗？他可不是小学生了啊。

不过就算在小学生的时候，他也不记得自己得到过这样的便当。整天在医院加班的父亲，一年到头都在出差的母亲，只会把足够的零花钱留给他，好像交给便利店抚养一样。也不是没有羡慕过别的小朋友五花八门的便当吧，不过那都是很久、很久以前的事情了。

“中堂，我说，你们已经同居了吗！”叼着面包的女同事满脸八卦地凑过来。

“没有……话说关你什么事啊。”

“啊，你这种臭脾气怎么会有人看上你的，抖M吗？”

“你能不能闭嘴了……”

说真的他也不知道夕希子那个家伙，脑子里在想什么。为什么会和他交往呢？明明他的确是一个……脾气又差，也不懂得关心人的，很糟糕的混蛋。

“没那回事啊，我不觉得你是个脾气很差的人。呐，就像我，也被人说过很奇怪呢。我有没有说过我小时候是在美国生活的？那里很少见日本人，学校里的人都觉得我是个异类，嗨，没想到回到日本，也被人说是异类呢。”夕希子捧着柠檬奶昔，笑吟吟地说着。

下班后见到夕希子的时候，一不小心就把心里所想的说出来了，中堂系现在还处在一种微妙的难为情中。

“为什么觉得你是异类？”他问。

“一开始见面的时候，你难道不觉得我很奇怪？说老实话哦！”夕希子转头看着他，一本正经地摆出严肃的样子。

他想了想，似乎的确是有那么一点。他从来没见过在小餐馆深夜打工，还能笑得那么开心，和每个人都能唧唧喳喳聊个不停，好像永远都不会疲惫的人，也从来没见过因为厨师下班就自己给客人做饭，还会偷偷给人画速写的人，从来没见过，因为一支雪糕就欣喜若狂的人，也从来没见过，对一个不擅言词又脾气糟糕的法医，也会露出这样纯净的笑容的人。

“大概是有一点吧……”

“是吧，每个人都会被认为是奇怪的，只看在谁的眼里，不必在意啦，在我眼里，中堂先生是非常——可爱的哦！”

“什么见鬼的形容啊！”

“是真的，非常——可爱哦！”

拿她没办法啊，当夕希子执意要做什么或者坚持某种观点的时候，他几乎是无法抵抗就会认输的。这个看起来没心没肺的女人执着得不可思议，不过如果没有这份执着，她也不可能在坚持打着好几份工维持艰难生计的同时，还满腔热血地画画吧。

“啊，终于要到月末了，这个月也没有赤字呢！”她欢喜地嚷嚷。

“为什么不向家里要钱呢？”他问。从她的描述来看，她家的经济条件并不差。

“拿着父母的资助去追求自己的梦想算什么嘛，花自己的钱，才能买什么都很开心啊！”她说，“中堂先生不是也一样，靠自己还完助学贷款吗？”

“和你不一样。”他说，他只不过是为了离开那个冰冷的家庭而已，但夕希子一直是被爱着的，他能看得出来。

“啊，执着追求法医梦想的中堂先生也是这——么迷人呢！”她笑嘻嘻地说。

“别说那种恶心的话。”

“不是吗？中堂先生明明就很喜欢法医吧！还死者以真相，真的是很棒的职业啊！”

“我没那种见鬼的追求。”

说实在的比起破案啊追求真相啊，他其实更喜欢的是和尸体打交道时，切实可靠的感觉。尸体不像人，从不会欺骗谁。

“我死了之后，想把遗体捐赠呢，虽然爸爸妈妈肯定不会同意啦——不过等我死了他们早就不在这个世界上了吧——中堂先生你会同意的吧？啊，真想知道我的身体里面是怎样的呢！说起来真是奇妙啊，我自己的身体，为了我的生命努力工作着，我却看不到，也一点都不了解。”

“被解剖的感觉大概不会很好。”他说。

“管他呢，那时候都死了。”夕希子满不在乎地说，“把灵魂留给爱的人，把尸体留给需要的人，不是很好吗？”

“人死了哪还有什么灵魂。”

“不如说是思念吧？假如我死了，你依然记得我，就像是我还活在你的世界里一样嘛。”

“完全不一样吧。”

“如果中堂先生死在我前面呢。”她突然握住他的手，“我还是会每天在夕阳西下的时候沿着这条街散步，路过便利店的时候要买两支柠檬雪糕，替你去看书店今天又上了什么新书，河边的树上有没有新筑的鸟窝。你要记住这一切哦，不会寂寞的。知道有人会替你好好活着，是不是会感到肩上生命的重量稍微轻了一点呢？”

他怔怔地望着她映满夕照的眼睛，温柔的橘红色余晖笼罩着她的头发，他不由自主地伸手揉了揉她漂亮的长发，说：“少说傻话了，我可不会死在你前面。”

她笑起来，露出小小的酒窝：“那你可要好好努力才行啊——不许再吃泡面了！”

“我的泡面不是都被你扔了吗……”

“我会每天给你做便当的！”

“很麻烦哎……”

“反正只是顺手多做一份。”

“根本就不顺手吧，你不是总是蹭店里的伙食？”

“啊哈哈……有那种事吗？”

秋日的夕空在长街尽头飘着温柔的云霞，暮归的鸟儿三三两两回到自己的巢中，从远远的地方，橘色的街灯次第亮起。

他牵住她的手，女孩子的手那么柔软而温暖，尽管他对解剖台上的人体熟悉至极，却也不熟悉这样的触感。

“夕希子，我啊，还是搞不明白你说的话——所以在我明白之前，你绝对不许死掉。”

她愣了一下，随即咧开大大的笑容：

“那当然了！”


End file.
